


Aqua Will Be Your Way Out

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track, I'll be the moon that shines on your path"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqua Will Be Your Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Snow of the Sahara by Enigma


End file.
